Successes
:This article is about the achievements found on the menu page Your Successes. For the list of all achievements, see Achievements. In Big Bang Empire, achievements in the game are called successes. While playing the game, you will complete a number of successes, in a range of different places. Indeed, there are currently a staggering 1349 successes to complete! On this wiki, you can find a list of successes at Achievements. You will find the list of successes by clicking on the envelope at the top right of the screen, next to your notes total: while to left and below the Level bar is another smaller bar, showing the progress of one of your successes yet to be completed. When you click on the envelope, it takes you to the list of successes you are currently working towards. To choose the success you want to view the progress of above, just check the box to the left of that success on the list: Your successes can be viewed all in one place, or split into five different sections; Star, Missions, Shop, Duels and Studio. The tabs to select which successes you wish to view are on the right of the screen, with an additional tab above for an Overview of your successes: If you want to look back at the successes you have already completed, you can do so by clicking on the 'Done' button at the top of the screen. Next to it is and 'Open' button for those successes that you are currently working towards: Star Successes These successes require you to carry out every day tasks within the game, many of which happen as you play with little effort, and others are basic and routine tasks you should carry out regularly if you want your character to be successful: CHARITY - involves sending batteries to your friends. Its quite simple, as you use your batteries, you request more from your friends, as they will from you. These requests will come through as a message under requests, and all you have to do is accept all the requests whenever you receive them. HELP AMONG FRIENDS - is a success you will get for the first battery you send. PORN CAREER - is all about levels. Each success here is a certain level that you reach, so just play the game, get as much experience as you can, keep levelling up and these successes will take care of themselves. NO PAIN, NO GAIN - is a collection of successes based on the number of hours you have worked. Make sure you keep on top of your work by clicking on the news paper to earn your hourly wage! ALL ROUNDER - is a skill points success. Each of these is based on achieving a certain level of points across each of the four skills (i.e. each skill must have reached the target at the same time). A GOOD INVESTMENT - is a one off success you receive when you buy your first skill point. JURY MEMBER - requires a little more work, as you earn these successes by voting for films, which you do by completing missions which have a ballot attached to them. PREMIER PARTY - is a one off success you achieve when you complete your first film. FILMOGRAPHY - is the success for producing films. Every film you make, of any length, regardless of you complete it to 1, 2 or 3 stars will count towards this success. HIGH QUALITY PRODUCTION - however, is specific to those films that you complete to 3 star level, but again, any length. FULL TIME ON - simply requires you to play the game. Every day you play moves you closer to the next target! COME AGAIN - is a one off success you achieve on the second day you log on. GOOD DAY, HOW IS IT GOING? - is awarded for simply visiting another players profile. COMPETITION? WHERE! - is awarded for viewing the rankings list for the first time. CHART STORMER - is a success you gain when you win 1st place at the Big Bang Awards with your Film of the week. SHOPPING FRENZY - requires you to spend, spend, spend, but for one day only! Its best to work on this success during a temple competition that requires you to spend lots of notes, and plan in advance to spend everything in one day! BADLY DRESSED IS SO YESTERDAY - is a success you receive when you are fully equipped with clothes etc. FOOD FOR THE LENS - will be awarded when you have your photo taken. PERMANENT BODY DECORATION - is a one off success that simply requires you to have a tattoo put on. ITS ALL IN YOUR HEAD - requires you to have something changed about your appearance. DRESS MY HAIR - requires you to have your hair style changed. ITS A PUSHOVER FOR YOU - is also a one off which is achieved by getting your first mission booster. DOPING PERMITTED - is achieved by getting your first skill booster. PROMOTION! - is achieved by getting your first work booster. Shop Successes These successes are based around your activity in the Sex Shop: FIRST NEW DELIVERY - is awarded the first time you refresh the items in the shop, which is free to do the first time each day. SHOPPING TOUR - are successes that are awarded when you refresh the sex shop a certain number of times in a single day. NEW USED STUFF - are successes you earn when you reach different levels of numbers of purchased items. IS THIS ART - is awarded the first time you sell an item in the sex shop. RARE FUN! - is the success for purchasing your first Rare item in the shop. SIMPLY EPIC - is the success for purchasing your first Epic item in the shop. SEWING MACHINE - is awarded the first time you change the appearance one of your items. BRAVE LITTLE TAILOR - is awarded when you reach different levels of number of times you use the sewing machine to change an item of clothing. REFINED PIECE - gets awarded for each level of achievement with having items refined in 'Misty's Atelier'. REFINED RARITY - is a one off success when you use a rare refinement for the first time. EPIC REFINED PIECE - is also a one off success, this time for an epic refinement for the first time. MISTY'S REGULAR - is a selection of successes you achieve by continuing refine your items. TOTALLY REFINED - is awarded when you have all nine items refined simultaneously. PILE OF WASHING - are a selection of successes you earn by using the washing machine to move around the stats on a given item. Duels Successes These are awarded for fighting other players in the game: DOUBLE BEAT UP - is awarded after your second dual. DIVA - is then a selection of successes as you reach each milestone of number of duels you fight in. I AM NOT ALONE - is awarded for achieving a number of duels in one day. DEFEAT? WHAT IS THAT? - is a success for winning a number of duels in a row. EPIC FAIL - on the other hand, is awarded for a certain number of duel losses. THE WIPEOUT - is the group of successes awarded for a certain number of duels wins. CLIMB THE PEDESTAL - is awarded as you reach each landmark level of earned glory from duels. THROWAWAY SOCIETY - is an achievement based on the number of missiles you throw during duels. Sources UK forum FAQ - Game Guide https://forum.uk.bigbangempire.com/index.php?/topic/6847-big-bang-empire-faq-game-guide/#entry17602 - What are successes and how do I finish them